Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu one shot.


A/N – Sorry it's been so long. I was having computer problems, but I should be back now. Here's a ridiculously long one shot to hopefully make up for it! Enjoy and leave me a comment!

**Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

"I didn't have to come to this," Johnny complained, reaching for his key to the suite.

"I wanted you to have a vacation," Claudia replied, easily producing her key from her purse.

"In that case, this is the worst vacation of my life," Johnny groaned as she opened the door. "If you need me for the next four days, I'll be in my room."

"John," Claudia sighed. "We're on a cruise, seeing the Caribbean. Why are you so miserable?"

"Because I don't want to be here," Johnny answered. "You drug me onto a boat that's going to circle around in the middle of the ocean for almost a week under the pretense of business when really all you did was sign one paper and I wasn't needed at all."

"You know what, fine!" Claudia yelled. "Stay in your damn room, but don't expect me to bring you food or anything else. I'll be too busy enjoying myself."

Johnny rolled his eyes and slammed the door to his room. His sister just didn't get it. He was happy with the way his life was. Sure, he hadn't had a date in almost a year and he spent more time lately with his piano than other people, but he liked the way things were. He had never been the outgoing person Claudia was and he certainly didn't have the taste for short term relationships that she did. The problem was, his business didn't exactly attract women who were looking to settle down. So, he had given up, deciding it was best to learn to live alone and he had. And now Claudia was trying to disrupt his way of life.

Johnny sighed to himself as he heard his stomach growl. He was hungry. It was dinner time. And the food on cruises was supposed to be amazing. He heard Claudia leave and realized he could probably slip out, eat a quick meal and come back without her knowing.

"It's not like I'm joining a conga line," Johnny muttered to himself. "I'm just getting a bite to eat, not enjoying myself. Just doing what is necessary for survival."

He checked his appearance in the mirror, deciding he looked inconspicuous enough to blend in. After grabbing his jacket, he left the suite and headed for the nearest room that had a delicious aroma filtering into the hallway. When he found one, he entered and was approached immediately by a waiter.

"Can I get your name, sir?" the man asked, offering a big smile that made Johnny want to roll his eyes.

"Johnny Zacchara," he sighed. "Is there a wait or something?"

"No, sir, we just like to keep track of which guests go to which eating rooms," the man answered. "Data helps make our cruises better."

"Whatever," Johnny mumbled, actually rolling his eyes at that statement. "So, am I free to hit the buffet or what?"

"Yes, sir," the man nodded. "Enjoy yourself."

"Not really part of the plan," Johnny replied, heading for the food and hoping to get back to his room as soon as possible.

"They said the karaoke buffet room is this way," Luke said excitedly.

"Oh, no," Tracy protested. "We will not be getting married on this boat if you make me sing."

"Relax, Tracy, you'll be too drunk to remember it," Ethan laughed.

Lulu shook her head, following warily behind the three happy couples she was traveling with. She, along with Lucky and Ethan, had finally convinced Luke to marry Tracy, but had decided to hold the wedding on a cruise ship, so neither could run away at the last minute. They had booked the cruise, Lucky getting an extra ticket for Maxie since they were suddenly planning a future together, and Ethan purchasing one for Maya because their accidental wedding had turned to love and the new Mrs. Lovett wanted a honeymoon.

So, Lulu was left as the seventh wheel, in a sense, and to avoid anymore awkward days like the one she had just experienced, which had been miserable, she was planning to fake seasickness until the wedding on the last day of the cruise.

"Ah, here we are," Luke smiled, ushering everyone inside.

"Are you sure about this, Dad?" Lucky asked.

"We'll have more fun here than anywhere else," Luke guaranteed.

They entered the room and a waiter took all of their names before they all headed for the buffet. After piling food onto their plates, they found a table big enough for all of them and sat down to eat. Lulu watched her family enjoy themselves, all laughing together and couldn't help but feel like a downer. It wasn't their fault she was alone. She decided to try to be a better sport, but before she could do much of anything, someone approached the microphone at the front of the room.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the karaoke dining room!" the emcee said. "Tonight you'll hear some great and horrible performances, but it's all in good fun. No throwing your free food at people!"

The audience laughed and Lulu shifted uncomfortably, having forgotten about the singing that was to come. Of course, she would never get up there and sing, so she didn't have to worry about embarrassing herself. But for some reason, she still had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Let me explain to you how this works," the emcee continued. "Everyone who entered tonight gave their name to a waiter and your names were put in two hats. One for the men and one for the women. We're going to draw a name from each hat and then the two people will be brought up on stage and they'll sing a duet, the song also being chosen at random."

Lulu looked around the room, trying to assure herself the odds of her name being drawn were slim. Practically nonexistent. The place was packed and there was no way she would be chosen to sing in front of all those people.

"So, let's get this thing started," the emcee said excitedly, digging into three hats and pulling a slip of paper from each of them. "First up we have...Johnny Zacchara...and...Lulu Spencer. They'll be singing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.' Johnny, Lulu, please come up on stage."

Lulu felt frozen in her place as her family looked at her with smiles of encouragement. That whole seasickness thing suddenly looked really good again.

Johnny had been remembering not to enjoy himself as he ate the delicious food from the buffet when the emcee made his announcement. Upon realizing he was in a karaoke room, Johnny had decided to just finish the little left on his plate and get out of the room during the first song, just in case his name was chosen. Before he could even take his next bite, he heard his name, along with someone else's and some Elton John song being called over the loud speaker.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Johnny muttered.

"Don't be shy you two," the emcee called out. "Give them some applause everyone!"

Johnny decided to make a dash for the exit. No way was he singing in front of a room full of strangers on a vacation he didn't even want to be on. As he took a deep breath to prepare, he saw the woman he imagined he was supposed to be singing with stand up. Actually, some other girl next to her had practically pushed her out of her chair and was now ushering her toward the stage. As much as he didn't want to sing, he knew he couldn't leave her up there by herself. Even if she was a perfect stranger, he couldn't bring himself to mistreat a lady that way. Especially when she looked as horrified by the whole thing as he was.

He stood slowly and the crowd clapped even louder as he headed for the stage. The woman, Lulu, if he recalled her name correctly, offered him a small smile, but he could tell she was about to faint from nerves. As he took his spot on stage and looked out of the crowd, he could see why she was so nervous. He was going to kill Claudia for this because it was somehow her fault.

"I have to warn you, I'm a pretty bad singer," Lulu muttered, glancing at him warily.

"I'm just glad I'm not up here alone," Johnny replied, as microphones were given to both of them.

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone standing next to me," Lulu whispered as the music began to play.

Johnny gave her a reassuring smile and looked to the screen where the words were. He knew the song pretty well, but he didn't want to take any chances in front of the crowded room.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
>I couldn't if I tried<br>Honey if I get restless  
>Baby you're not that kind<em>

As they got through the first few lines, Johnny looked at Lulu and she smiled back, seeming a little more relaxed. He decided to take his cue from her and have a little more fun with the next stanza.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
>You take the weight off me<br>Honey when you knocked on my door  
>I gave you my key<em>

Lulu laughed at Johnny's new found energy. She decided to let loose more, too. If she was going to make a fool of herself, she might as well go all out.

_Nobody knows it  
>When I was down<br>I was your clown  
>Nobody knows it<br>Right from the start  
>I gave you my heart<br>I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart  
>I won't go breaking your heart<br>Don't go breaking my heart_

Johnny laughed at Lulu's enthusiasm. He was finding it impossible not to enjoy himself on stage with her, so he figured he'd stop fighting it.

_And nobody told us  
>'Cause nobody showed us<br>And now it's up to us babe  
>I think we can make it<em>

Lulu blushed as Johnny stepped closer to her as they sang. His closeness was starting to make her nervous all over again, but in a different way.

_So don't misunderstand me  
>You put the light in my life<br>You put the sparks to the flame  
>I've got your heart in my sights<em>

Johnny found himself forgetting the audience and just watching Lulu as they sang the song. She made it easier for him to not worry about anything at all, something he hadn't done in awhile.

_Nobody knows it  
>When I was down<br>I was your clown  
>Nobody knows it<br>Right from the start  
>I gave you my heart<br>I gave you my heart  
>So don't go breaking my heart<br>I won't go breaking your heart  
>Don't go breaking my heart<em>

Lulu had never been much of a performer, refusing to do ballet or anything like it as a child, so she had never had an on-stage experience before. But with Johnny, she forgot all about the fact that she was on a stage until the audience started clapping with the music as they sang.

_Nobody knows it  
>When I was down<br>I was your clown  
>Right from the start<br>I gave you my heart  
>I gave you my heart<em>

Johnny noticed that Lulu seemed to become aware of the audience and tensed up again as the song was winding down. Without thinking, he took her hand and twirled her on the stage, making her smile and relax again as they finished the song.

_So don't go breaking my heart  
>I won't go breaking your heart<br>Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

The music ended and everyone was clapping and smiling. Johnny smiled at Lulu and they left the stage together. They both got a small gift bag for playing along and Johnny rolled his eyes as he peeked inside of his.

"What is it?" Lulu wondered, opening hers to look as well.

"One of those sing-along video games," Johnny chuckled.

"Oh great, a permanent reminder of me embarrassing myself in front of a group of strangers," Lulu said, covering her face.

"I think you did pretty well," Johnny replied.

"I don't even want to face my family after that," Lulu muttered, glancing toward them and seeing them all anxiously awaiting her return.

"Well, you don't have to," Johnny noted. "There's a door right behind you. We could sneak out."

"You're not going to stay?" Lulu asked.

"No way," Johnny answered. "This is not my thing at all."

"Then why did you eat in here?" Lulu wondered.

"Total accident," Johnny shrugged, glancing to the table waiting for Lulu. "So, you going back or not?"

"I think I need some time first," Lulu said, turning to the door. "I'm not ready for the jokes just yet."

Johnny laughed and opened the door for them to make their escape. The door opened to the deck of the boat and Lulu immediately made her way over to the railing. Johnny followed, not sure if she wanted him to or if she wanted to be alone.

"I guess we haven't officially met," Johnny said after a few minutes of silence.

"Right," she nodded, extending her hand. "I'm Lulu."

"Johnny," he replied, shaking her hand. "So, why do I get the feeling you're here against your will, Lulu?"

"Probably because I am, in a way," Lulu answered. "My dad is getting remarried, so this is sort of a family ordeal."

"Do you not like your future stepmother?" Johnny asked.

"I do, I just...my brothers both brought people here with them and I'm sort of alone and...it's never fun to go to a wedding alone," Lulu explained.

"Oh," Johnny muttered.

"Yeah, it's pathetic," Lulu said, shaking her head.

"No, it's not," Johnny argued. "I've actually just never been to a wedding, so I guess I don't really know."

"You've never been to a wedding?" Lulu questioned in shock.

"I'm not close with much of my family," Johnny shrugged. "My sister is sort of all I have and she isn't the marrying type."

"Well, marriage isn't for everyone," Lulu noted.

"Is it for you?" Johnny wondered.

"Excuse me?" Lulu countered.

"Just curious," Johnny replied. "Sorry if that's too personal."

"I...it would have to be the right person," Lulu said after awhile. "I mean, the exact right person and there would have to be no questions. So, probably not, I guess. Because in my experience there are always questions."

Johnny nodded his understanding and she looked at him closely. He smiled and she shook her head, knowing he was disagreeing but not saying it out loud.

"You think I'm wrong, don't you?" Lulu asked.

"I think you probably have a good reason for feeling that way," Johnny answered. "I guess I just believe there's only one exact right person for everyone. So, if you haven't met that person for you, you probably don't realize there can be a time when there aren't any questions."

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Lulu wondered.

"No," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Wife?" Lulu pressed.

"I'm single, Lulu," Johnny laughed.

"But you've met the one exact right person, right?" Lulu questioned. "The way you talk, you must have."

"I'm just trying to convince you to not give up the way it sort of seems you have," Johnny smiled.

"I haven't given up, I just...I'm not obsessing over love the way that I used to," Lulu replied. "You know, a watched pot never boils, type thing."

"A what pot?" Johnny asked.

"A watched pot," Lulu giggled.

"What is that?" Johnny wondered.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Lulu countered.

"I wish that I was," Johnny mumbled.

Lulu laughed again and Johnny just shook his head as she seemed to be enjoying his confusion. He found himself laughing with her and they continued for a few minutes before Lulu finally calmed herself.

"I don't really know much about cooking," Johnny admitted.

"Not even boiling water?" Lulu questioned.

"No," Johnny answered.

"Well, it sort of takes a few minutes for a pot of water to boil," Lulu explained. "And, the old saying is, if you watch it, it will never boil, but if you go away for a few minutes, it will be boiling when you get back."

"Ah," Johnny nodded. "So, basically, you'll find love when you least expect it."

"That's what I'm hoping," Lulu shrugged.

"Well, I hope it works out for you," Johnny said, offering her a smile.

Lulu held his eyes for a minute before breaking the eye contact to look out at the water. There was just something too heavy about the way it felt when he looked at her.

"You know, earlier I was planning out how I would fake sick the next few days," Lulu muttered. "But I'd be missing out on this beautiful view all the time. Maybe I shouldn't do it."

"Well, you could fake sick to get away from your family and then come out and enjoy the view by yourself," Johnny noted.

"Yeah, I guess," Lulu said softly, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Hey, there you are," Maxie said, coming out the door Johnny and Lulu had come out earlier. "We thought you had run away completely."

"I almost did," Lulu smiled. "I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Are you okay?" Maxie wondered, noticing how Johnny stood still and didn't excuse himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, but earlier I was just a little too embarrassed to go back to the table," Lulu admitted.

"You shouldn't be, you and...what's your name again?" Maxie asked, turning her attention to Johnny.

"Johnny," he supplied.

"You and Johnny were amazing," she continued, not missing a beat. "Everyone since has been so boring, but you two were hot!"

"Johnny, this is Maxie, my ex-best friend," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"Ex?" Maxie cried. "Why ex?"

"Because you're dating my brother and completely being rude to Johnny by not introducing yourself," Lulu answered.

"Well, I didn't realize he was so important," Maxie shrugged.

"Maxie," Lulu muttered, glaring at her.

"It's okay, Lulu," Johnny said, cutting in.

"See, he doesn't mind," Maxie said, rolling her eyes. "Now can you please come back inside. Your father and brothers are worried."

"I really don't feel like it," Lulu replied. "Thanks to you, I have a headache."

"I resent that," Maxie pouted.

"Just tell them I went to bed," Lulu continued, ignoring Maxie's sad face.

"If you really don't feel good, you shouldn't walk back alone," Maxie pointed out.

"Maxie, I know you're having fun in there, you don't have to do that," Lulu sighed.

"I didn't mean me," Maxie scoffed. "I meant Johnny."

"Huh?" Johnny asked.

"Walk her back to her room just in case she really does get sick or something," Maxie ordered.

"You don't have to-" Lulu said, shaking her head.

"It's fine," Johnny cut in. "I'll walk you back."

"Great," Maxie smiled. "Night, Lulu!"

She quickly walked back inside and Lulu rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," Lulu offered.

"It's no big deal," Johnny shrugged. "Shall we?"

"You don't have to walk me back to my room," Lulu muttered. "I can get there on my own."

"Oh, right," Johnny nodded. "Goodnight, then."

"Wait, that was rude," Lulu said, stopping him from leaving. "It's not that I don't want you to, I'm just letting you know you're not obligated just because of Maxie."

"I didn't offer because of Maxie," Johnny said softly.

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"Really," Johnny answered.

"Okay," Lulu said, taking a deep breath. "Then, I mean, if I haven't completely offended you...shall we?"

Johnny laughed and nodded, following Lulu as they headed for her room. They didn't talk much, mostly just thinking to themselves. When they made it to the door to her room, Lulu turned to him.

"Thanks for making sure I was okay," Lulu offered. "And for singing with me and not leaving me on that stage alone."

"You're welcome," Johnny replied. "It was fun."

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "Well, good-"

"I was thinking about what you should do tomorrow," Johnny said quickly, cutting off her goodnight.

"And what did you come up with?" Lulu asked.

"I think you should play sick," Johnny answered. "Just stay in your room for awhile."

"Why is that?" Lulu questioned.

"Because if you're in your room, I'll know where to find you," Johnny smiled. "Goodnight, Lulu."

"Goodnight," Lulu said, watching him until he disappeared around a corner and then slipping in her room, knowing she would definitely be playing sick the next day.

It was a little after nine and Lulu was starting to wonder what time Johnny was coming or if he was coming at all. She knew breakfast ended at ten, so she decided to give him thirty more minutes. If he wasn't there by then, she would go out on her own. Just as she made that decision, there was a knock on the door to her room.

"Hi," Lulu smiled, opening the door and finding Johnny standing there.

"Hey," he replied, smiling as well.

Lulu's face fell slightly as she noticed how nicely he was dressed. His polo and khaki shorts were much nicer than her tank top and denim cutoffs.

"I scheduled a tour of the boat for us," Johnny said, still grinning widely. "We should probably get going. That is, if you still want to join me."

"Yeah, let me just change," Lulu said, turning from him.

"You don't have to do that," Johnny argued.

"Trust me, I do," Lulu said, walking back to the door. "I'll be right out."

She shut the door and quickly found a summer dress that she had brought along for the evenings on the ship. She changed into it and joined Johnny outside, locking the door to her room behind her.

"That's a nice dress," Johnny offered.

"Thanks," Lulu said, though still not sure she looked appropriate.

"Have you eaten?" Johnny wondered.

"No, I'm actually pretty hungry," Lulu answered.

"I figured as much," Johnny replied. "That's why I requested our tour start in the kitchen. I'll have the cook make you whatever you want."

"That's not really necessary," Lulu muttered.

"You said you were hungry," Johnny reminded her.

"I am, but I don't want anyone going to any trouble for me," Lulu explained.

"I'm sure it won't be any big deal," Johnny shrugged, smiling as they approached a man in a suit. "Reservation for John Zacchara and guest."

"Yes, Mr. Zacchara, we're excited you decided to take one of our tours," the man said nervously. "I hope you and your guest brought your appetites. The cook prepared several special dishes when he heard you would be passing through this morning."

"See what I mean?" Johnny asked, smiling at Lulu.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded, returning his smile, even though she was completely uncomfortable.

"Let's get started," the man said, turning and pushing open the door that apparently led to the kitchen.

Over the next three hours, Johnny and Lulu were led all throughout the ship, getting every kind of special treatment the cruise had to offer. The tour guide finally left them and when he bade goodbye to Lulu, she realized in all that time, they had never even exchanged names. The man had seemed happy to give them the tour, but even happier to get away when it was over. Perhaps he could sense the tension that Johnny seemed oblivious to.

"So, what are you craving for lunch?" Johnny questioned as they stood near the rail of the ship.

"Actually, I think I should get back to my room," Lulu sighed. "I just realized that if someone came to check on me and found me missing, they might worry."

"Oh," Johnny muttered.

"Yeah, but thanks for this morning," Lulu offered. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"That's a very diplomatic rejection," Johnny noted. "Thanks."

Johnny turned to walk away, shaking his head and Lulu felt extremely guilty. And disappointed. She thought she would have a great time with Johnny, but the morning had bored her to tears. She headed back to her room and found it empty, with no sign of anyone looking for her, though that didn't surprise her. She sighed and fell onto her bed, deciding to take a nap in hopes of forgetting the terrible morning. Her eyes had barely closed when there was a knock on her door. She walked over quickly and pulled the door open, finding Johnny there once again. 

"Look, you were honest with me last night, so I have to ask," he said quickly. "Obviously you hated the morning, which is fine. I mean, I wanted you to have a good time with me, but if it's not gonna work out, I'm okay with that, I guess. I just can't figure out what the hell I did wrong. I took you on the most luxurious tour available on the ship and you even got to steer the boat for crying out loud. Why didn't you have fun?"

"I guess it just wasn't my thing," Lulu shrugged, frowning at his rambling because he was obviously upset. "I wanted to have a good time with you, too. But it just didn't feel right."

"Too many questions?" Johnny wondered.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "Which is funny because last night, there weren't any."

"I really blew it," Johnny muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't you feel that it was off today, too?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it was just me," Johnny frowned. "I guess I just don't know how to make it work. I'm sorry for bothering you again. I'm going to take off."

"Johnny, wait," Lulu called before he could get too far. "You knew how to make it work last night. But today you were different. You had all these plans and-"

"I was trying to impress you," Johnny cut in.

"Money doesn't impress me," Lulu said pointedly.

"I figured that much," Johnny said softly. "So what does impress you?"

"Someone who doesn't feel the need to try to impress me," Lulu chuckled. "That's how you were last night."

"Thanks for the feedback," Johnny said, offering a weak smile. "But honestly, I think I just won't bother anymore. If I screwed it up with a girl as amazing as you, I have a feeling that's all I'm capable of."

"Well, I don't think so," Lulu argued.

"Really?" Johnny asked and Lulu nodded. "How much faith do you have in me?"

"I don't know...a lot, I guess," Lulu shrugged.

"Enough to give me another chance?" Johnny wondered.

"What?" Lulu countered.

"Just forget about this morning," Johnny begged. "Think about last night and right now. When I'm not being a complete idiot, we get along great. And it feels right. I promise, if you give me another chance I won't make anymore plans. We'll just hang out and do whatever you want to do."

Lulu pondered his idea, knowing that she definitely wanted to give it another try, but at the same time, wondering if it was even worth it. In a few days, the cruise would end and they would go their separate ways and she wasn't sure it was a good idea to get involved with someone when it could never last.

"That's a no, isn't it?" Johnny asked, his dejected tone making her think again. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone."

He turned to walk away again and this time he actually got a few steps before Lulu called his name. She had no idea why she was doing it, but it just didn't feel right to let him walk away.

"You know, all that walking and steering earlier made me sort of hungry," Lulu admitted. "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah?" Johnny questioned.

"If you're hungry," Lulu nodded.

"I'm hungry," Johnny affirmed, smiling widely.

"Good," Lulu replied. "Let's go."

"You know," Lulu laughed, watching Johnny struggle with the fishing pole in his hands. "You could have said you didn't know how."

"You said you wanted to go to the fishing lessons," Johnny muttered, finally reeling in his line. "I figured I could learn."

"Yeah, but these are deep sea fishing lessons," Lulu giggled. "You have to know how to fish in the first place before you can do this."

"Whatever," Johnny sighed, setting the rod to the side. "I'll just watch you."

"No, we should just do something else," Lulu said, reeling in her line.

"You're having fun, so I'm having fun," Johnny replied. "We can keep doing this."

"There are plenty of other things to do," Lulu shrugged. "I think when we took that tour, I saw a sign-up sheet for dancing lessons!"

"Dancing?" Johnny asked warily. "Is that like fishing lessons, previous experience required?"

"I hope not, I'm not very good," Lulu answered.

"Well, we can learn together then," Johnny suggested.

"Sort of like singing," Lulu joked.

They returned their fishing poles to the place where they checked them out and then Lulu set off in the direction of the ballroom where they were holding dance classes. They were walking along in silence when Johnny casually caught Lulu's hand in his and laced their fingers together. She glanced at him and smiled, knowing he was worried about her perception of their second "date."

They entered the dancing ballroom and both tried to get into it, but were horrible dancers. The instructor quickly became annoyed with their carefree attitudes and asked them to leave. They laughed as they exited the ballroom and decided to have an early dinner, carefully avoiding the karaoke buffet. After talking for awhile on one of the decks, he walked her back to her room.

"I had a really good time today," Lulu said softly.

"Okay, then at the risk of ruining it, I have an idea for something we can do tomorrow," Johnny replied.

"Why would that ruin it?" Lulu wondered.

"Planning," Johnny shrugged.

"Well, if it's a good plan, I'm not opposed," Lulu giggled.

"Well, I know that money doesn't impress you, but there's this swimming pool that is open only to those in suites and anyone they bring with them," Johnny explained. "The regular pools are crowded from what I've seen today and I'd prefer to be able to have a little more peace."

"I think that sounds like a lot of fun," Lulu smiled.

"Great," Johnny said, sighing in relief. "What time should I come by?"

"Well, I should probably spend the morning with my family," Lulu said thoughtfully. "But right after lunch sounds good to me."

"Great, I'll be here about one then," Johnny agreed. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Don't be," Lulu countered. "It's in the past."

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "Thanks for giving me another chance."

"You act like you're so lucky to spend time with me," Lulu laughed, thinking that idea was absurd.

"I am," Johnny replied. "I think you're amazing."

"I'm not," Lulu shrugged.

"You are," Johnny argued, bringing his hand to her face, but barely running the back of his fingers across her cheek.

Lulu's eyes closed as he stroked her cheek gently and she suddenly felt as amazing as he thought she was. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her closely.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Johnny asked, confirming their plans one last time.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded.

"I can't wait," Johnny whispered, leaning in and laying a gentle kiss to the cheek he'd been caressing. "Goodnight."

"Night," Lulu muttered weakly, leaning back against the door as she watched him walk away.

"Sis, you look like you got some sun," Ethan noted, looking at Lulu closely as they ate lunch. "How did you do that holing up in your room all day yesterday?"

"I went for a walk," Lulu shrugged.

"With?" Maxie pressed.

"What?" Lulu asked, playing dumb.

"Cupcake, did you play hooky on a day of family fun to go on a date?" Luke questioned.

"Why would you even listen to Maxie?" Lulu countered.

"That's a yes," Lucky laughed. "Who is he?"

"The guy she sang with," Maxie informed them. "I saw the way they were talking and looking at each other that night."

"What all do you know about this guy, Lulu?" Tracy wondered. "I don't like the idea of you getting serious with a total stranger."

"Oh, lighten up, Tracy, a vacation fling might be just what Lulu needs to get out of her funk," Maya interjected.

"Maybe two or three flings would get her out of her funk," Maxie muttered.

"I'm not in a funk," Lulu pouted.

"Well, not anymore," Ethan chuckled.

"So, Gumdrop, when do we meet this guy?" Luke asked.

"Why would we meet him if he's just a vacation fling?" Tracy questioned.

"Maybe he's more," Lucky asserted.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this," Lulu said, rolling her eyes and standing up.

"She has another date," Maxie guessed, making Lulu blush.

"Nice," Maya complimented.

"That's enough," Lulu groaned. "Yes, I was out with Johnny and I'm meeting him right now. I don't know what to label the relationship, but when I do, you all will know, too."

"Just make sure you're in your room at night," Ethan advised, smirking at her.

"Only if Johnny's with you," Maxie mumbled.

"These ears did not need to hear that," Luke complained.

"These either," Lucky said, making a face.

"Men," Maya sighed.

"You're all horrible," Lulu muttered, her face completely red as she turned to walk away.

"I want details in the morning," Maxie called.

"I hate you," Lulu yelled back, finally disappearing from her intruding family's line of sight.

She had about thirty minutes before it was time for Johnny to pick her up, so she hurried back to her room to get ready. She put on her swimsuit and then put her coverup on over the top of it. She threw together a bag of things she would need and just as she was grabbing her sun screen, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey," Lulu smiled, opening the door to find Johnny in swim trunks and a T-shirt.

"I'm a little early, I hope that's okay," Johnny said, returning her smile.

"It's perfect," Lulu said, grabbing her bag. "I just finished getting ready."

"You look great," Johnny offered.

"Thanks," Lulu replied, locking the door to her room. "I like the casual look on you."

"Thank you, as well," Johnny laughed, taking her hand as they headed for their destination.

They made it to the suites only pool rather quickly and Lulu had to stifle a laugh as they entered the gate. There was no one in the pool, but every chair around it was full of older women lounging in the sun. Waiters were walking around, bringing them drinks with umbrellas, and Lulu felt like she had walked straight into a country club.

"Are we allowed to swim?" Lulu asked jokingly.

"I hope so," Johnny chuckled.

He walked over to an empty area and spoke to a waiter about getting them a chair to store their stuff while they swam. The waiter seemed surprised, but did as Johnny asked and brought back a small chair for the two of them. Lulu watched as Johnny pulled his shirt over his head and her mouth dropped open at the sight of his bare chest. He seemed oblivious to her staring, so she took advantage and let her eyes roam over his abs as well.

"Are you going to swim, or what?" Johnny asked, finally meeting her eyes.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded, shaking her head to get hold of herself.

"In your clothes?" Johnny wondered.

"Oh, no," Lulu blushed, quickly stripping off the coverup over her bathing suit. "Do you mind putting sunscreen on my shoulders?"

Johnny didn't respond as Lulu dug through her bag, so she looked up, only to find him devouring her with his eyes the way she had been doing to him earlier. She stood still for a moment and watched his eyes wander up and down three times before he finally realized she was watching him.

"Hi," Johnny muttered.

"Hi," Lulu replied, smiling at him. "Sunscreen?"

"I don't usually wear sunscreen," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"I meant, would you put it on me?" Lulu questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Johnny answered, blushing as he took the bottle from her.

She stood in front of him and he slowly put some onto his hands to rub on her shoulders. She smiled as he gently rubbed the lotion into her skin, realizing he was trying not to make her uncomfortable. When he finished, she turned to him and took the lotion before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"What was that for?" Johnny asked, smiling at her.

"Just felt like it," Lulu grinned, placing the lotion back in her bag. "Ready to dive in?"

"After you," Johnny agreed.

Lulu walked in slowly, finding the water to be the perfect temperature. Johnny followed after her, immediately diving underneath the surface and getting his whole body wet. Lulu couldn't help but watch as he emerged and ran his hand through his hair. She was with the guy you always saw in movies who had the perfect body and she had no idea how to act anymore.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, walking closer to her.

His worried expression reminded her that his perfectly chiseled body didn't mean he was any different from the guy she had been having fun with the last two days.

"Lulu?" Johnny pressed when she didn't answer.

"What's wrong is, there's nothing wrong," Lulu finally said. "I'm starting to think you're a little perfect."

"Well, that right there is wrong," Johnny laughed.

"I'm serious," Lulu said softly.

"I know you are," Johnny murmured. "I guess we have two choices."

"Which are?" Lulu asked.

"Just go with it, stop over thinking and feel whatever comes our way," Johnny suggested. "Or we could just get scared and get out now."

"You make a convincing argument for number one," Lulu noted.

"I didn't try to persuade you," Johnny replied.

"Not intentionally, but I can see you want to just feel," Lulu smiled. "And I do, too."

"But?" Johnny prodded.

"Seems a little dangerous," Lulu shrugged.

"You know what else is dangerous?" Johnny wondered.

"Not taking the chance?" Lulu guessed.

"Well, probably," Johnny agreed. "But I was thinking something more like this."

Lulu squealed as Johnny surprised her by rushing her and dunking her into the water, getting her entire body wet for the first time. When she surfaced, she lunged for him, trying as hard as she could to repay the favor. They pushed and shoved playfully, splashing each other all the way. After awhile, Lulu finally managed to dunk Johnny and then swam away quickly to avoid payback. Johnny surfaced as fast as possible and chased after her, swimming to the deep end of the pool, which was only five feet deep, and cornering Lulu by the edge of the pool.

"I'm going to get it now, aren't I?" Lulu said, cowering away, but trying not to laugh.

"Oh, yes," Johnny nodded, watching her carefully.

Lulu finally giggled, but her laughter died quickly as Johnny's smile turned from playful to adoring.

"You're really beautiful," Johnny whispered, tucking Lulu's stray wet hair behind her ears. "Especially when you're happy."

"Johnny," Lulu breathed, unable to fight the blush from staining her cheeks.

Johnny dropped his hands from her hair and positioned them on either side of her, effectively trapping her between him and the wall. He leaned in and placed the softest kiss on her lips, lingering for less than a second and making Lulu want much more. Her eyes found his and she leaned forward, taking the initiative, and kissed him more forcefully. She let her arms wrap around his neck and his hands dropped to her waist, holding her against him.

Johnny got lost in the kiss, realizing never in his life had he kissed a woman that way. It was more than just chemistry and electricity, though there was plenty of that. It was everything the cheesy first kiss moment was supposed to be, without the cheesiness. Because it was so real and raw and obviously more powerful than either had expected. They reluctantly pulled apart after awhile, still clinging to each other as they tried to steady their breathing.

"Wow," Lulu murmured, shivering as Johnny's hand caressed her hip ever so slightly.

"Are you cold?" Johnny wondered, noticing her shake slightly.

"No, quite the opposite," Lulu smiled.

"Same here," Johnny replied.

They fell into a calm silence, both staring at each other and not moving an inch.

"I really want to kiss you again," Johnny said after awhile.

"I want to kiss you, too," Lulu whispered.

"I'm just afraid if I start, I won't be able to stop," Johnny admitted.

"Is that a problem?" Lulu asked.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but everyone is staring at us," Johnny chuckled. "I think for a minute, they thought those trashy romance novels they're all reading were coming to life."

Lulu giggled and took a sideways glance at some of the women in chairs around the pool. They were definitely staring.

"Let's get out of here," Lulu suggested.

"Okay," Johnny agreed.

They walked back to the chair where their belongings were and grabbed towels to dry off. Johnny tugged his T-shirt back on, making Lulu frown in disappointment. As she found her coverup and put it on, Johnny felt a twinge of disappointment as well.

"Are you hungry?" Johnny wondered, as they left the pool.

"Actually, yeah," Lulu admitted. "Sort of early for dinner, though."

"I heard that there's an ice cream bar set up somewhere," Johnny replied, wrapping his arm around Lulu's waist. "We could check it out."

"That sounds perfect," Lulu said excitedly, leaning against Johnny as they continued to walk.

"Great," Johnny smiled. "I think I'd like to get into some dry clothes first, what about you?"

"Same," Lulu nodded.

"I guess I can meet you in your room in about half an hour," Johnny suggested, coming to a stop.

"How come you never invite me to your room?" Lulu wondered, turning to stand in front of him.

"I don't know," Johnny shrugged.

"Don't you think it's unfair that you know where I'm staying and I don't know where you're staying?" Lulu asked.

"I only know so I can come by and visit you," Johnny countered. "If I take you back to my room, are you going to visit me?"

"Maybe," Lulu said coyly.

Johnny leaned down and kissed her quickly, feeling her smile against his lips. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt to keep him close as he tried to back away.

"Kiss me again," Lulu demanded, finding herself more confident than she had ever been before.

"Or what?" Johnny challenged, letting his hands fall to her waist.

"Or I won't visit you in your room," Lulu smirked, leaning up closer to him.

Johnny smiled and brushed his lips against hers, softly at first before applying more pressure. She melted against him and they lost themselves in each other again momentarily. Lulu broke the kiss, desperate for air and leaned her forehead against his chin as she tried to steady herself.

"If we keep doing that, we'll never get ice cream," Lulu noted.

"You taste better than any ice cream I've ever had," Johnny whispered into her hair.

Lulu blushed and tucked herself against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stood in their embrace for a few moments before Lulu pulled back.

"I still want to see your room," Lulu giggled.

"As you wish," Johnny chuckled, kissing her forehead as he started to walk to their destination.

They made it to his suite rather quickly and Johnny keyed them in, holding the door so she could enter first. She walked inside, in awe that the living room was larger than her entire cabin. He watched her survey the room, hoping that she didn't find it over the top.

"And your room?" Lulu asked, turning to him.

"That one," Johnny said, pointing to his door.

She smiled and opened the door, peeking inside. She disappeared inside and Johnny followed, watching her rummage through his closet. He was surprised that he wasn't upset with her nosiness, but he found her curiosity adorable. She was absolutely perfect.

"Why haven't I seen you in this?" Lulu wondered, pulling a blazer from the closet.

"Haven't had a reason to wear it," Johnny shrugged.

"You could wear it to a wedding," Lulu noted.

"Is that an invitation?" Johnny questioned, watching her closely.

"Do you hate the idea of going?" Lulu countered.

"No, not at all," Johnny answered. "I'm just surprised a little, I guess."

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"I'd have to meet your family," Johnny pointed out.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "So?"

"I've never met a family," Johnny admitted.

"Oh, so you're nervous," Lulu teased.

"Are they all like Maxie?" Johnny wondered. "Because if so, I have a reason to be."

Lulu laughed and put the blazer back in his closet. She walked over to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I promise to make them behave," Lulu smiled.

"Good," Johnny chuckled, kissing her again.

"Mm," Lulu groaned, pulling away. "I better wait in the other room so you can change."

"I guess," Johnny said, pouting slightly.

Lulu smiled as she turned from him and left his room, closing the door behind her. She wandered to the other side of the living room to look at a painting on the wall. She heard a door open and turned, thinking Johnny had gotten changed in record time. What she found instead was a dark haired woman coming in from outside. Lulu smiled awkwardly as the woman eyed her. Lulu realized she must have been the sister Johnny had mentioned a few times

"Are you lost?" Claudia wondered.

"No," Lulu muttered.

"I disagree," Claudia replied. "And this is a very bad place to get lost."

"That sounds like a threat," Lulu noted.

"At least you're not a dumb blonde," she mused.

"Right, I'm not," Lulu agreed. "Like, I know you're Claudia, Johnny's sister."

"Who sent you here?" Claudia asked, walking closer. "Lopez?"

"No one sent me," Lulu said in confusion.

"Right, so you just know that stuff by accident," Claudia said, rolling her eyes.

"I know because Johnny told me he was here with his sister," Lulu said softly. "He didn't tell me you were paranoid, though."

"How do you know my brother?" Claudia questioned.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Lulu snapped, tiring of the endless interrogation.

"John is my business," Claudia said firmly, making Lulu set her jaw.

"Okay, I'm re..." Johnny said, trailing off as he found the two women in a standoff in the living room.

"I don't feel much like ice cream anymore," Lulu said, glaring at Claudia. "Excuse me."

Johnny sighed as he watched Lulu practically run out of the suite. He tried to follow after her, but Claudia stopped him at the door.

"Who the hell was that?" Claudia demanded.

"She's probably no one now, thanks to you," Johnny said angrily. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"I wanted to know what she was doing here," Claudia replied. "How was I supposed to know she was your cruise booty call?"

"Do not disrespect Lulu that way," Johnny yelled, making Claudia roll her eyes again.

"John, I had no way of knowing anything about her," Claudia reasoned. "She gave me a little attitude, too, I'll have you know."

"Well, I don't care," Johnny shrugged. "You had no reason to make her feel like she didn't belong here."

"It's my room!" Claudia cried.

"It's mine, too, and I wanted her here," Johnny argued.

"What happened to hating this vacation?" Claudia asked suddenly.

"She changed that for me," Johnny explained. "And I swear, if she hates me now because of you-"

"Don't even finish the sentence," Claudia warned. "Just get the hell out of here and go chase her down."

"If you see her again-" Johnny tried.

"I'll apologize," Claudia promised, cutting him off.

"Good," Johnny said, rushing out the door.

"Hm," Claudia muttered. "My brother is in love."

Lulu got to her room and slammed the door behind her. She was mad and a little confused. Johnny had always seemed so sweet, but his sister was totally lethal. And it made Lulu wonder, if Claudia was so dangerous, who was Johnny, really? Did he have a dark side that Lulu just hadn't witnessed yet?

She decided to just stop thinking about it while she took a quick shower. She imagined Johnny would show up to apologize and when he did, she wanted to be completely refreshed because she had a lot of questions she needed answered. After her shower, she put on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, finding her room to be a little cold. Just as she predicted, there was a knock at the door and she opened it to find Johnny on the other side.

"Hey," Johnny said softly.

"Hey," Lulu whispered. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, stepping inside. "This is the first time I've been inside."

"Well, I promise I don't have any unsuspecting relatives that will jump out and attack you verbally," Lulu said sarcastically.

"Lulu, I'm so sorry," Johnny offered. "My sister is... she doesn't get along with many people."

"Maybe that's because she threatens first and asks questions later," Lulu noted, taking a seat on her bed.

"She threatened you?" Johnny asked, cursing Claudia mentally again.

"It was vague, but it was there," Lulu answered. "I don't care about her opinion or whatever. But I do care that you've obviously been keeping something from me."

"What?" Johnny questioned in confusion.

"Claudia is not the type of woman who doesn't follow through on her threats when pushed, I can tell just by the few minutes I spent with her," Lulu explained. "She's obviously dangerous. Which makes you at least a little dangerous by association. I want to know how dangerous."

Johnny sighed and shut his eyes as Lulu asked the question he didn't want to answer. This was always the breaking point. Anytime he told a girl he was in the mob, she couldn't get away fast enough. And he really didn't want Lulu to run from him.

"Can't we just enjoy the rest of the day first?" Johnny suggested. "I'm still up for ice cream if-"

"Get out," Lulu said, effectively cutting off his rambling. "If you can't be honest with me, you're not welcome here."

"It's not about being honest or not, Lulu," Johnny said sadly. "It's about hanging onto you for just a little while longer."

"That bad?" Lulu asked.

"The worst," Johnny admitted.

"Let me decide," Lulu requested.

"Did you ever watch _The Godfather_? Johnny wondered.

"Yeah, about a hundred times," Lulu laughed. "I can't even hear the word cannoli without thinking 'Leave the gun, take the cannoli.'"

"Yeah, well, I guess you could call me the Don," Johnny said softly.

Lulu looked at him with wide eyes and Johnny waited patiently for her to process what he had said.

"You-you're in the m-mob?" Lulu questioned.

"Not just in," Johnny clarified. "I run an organization."

"Okay, that I was not expecting," Lulu said, shaking her head.

"Now do you see why I wanted to wait to tell you?" Johnny asked. "You hate me, right? Or you're terrified?"

"I..." Lulu said, not really sure how to finish her sentence.

"It's okay," Johnny offered. "I'm used to it."

"Let me ask you a question," Lulu muttered.

"Okay," Johnny agreed.

"How is it that you're a mob boss, yet the sweetest guy I've ever known?" Lulu wondered.

"What?" Johnny countered in confusion.

"Seriously, Johnny," Lulu sighed. "You're amazing to me and you have been since we first met up on that stage. Your heart isn't black, I can tell. Actually, thinking about it, you must be the worst mob boss ever."

"Ouch," Johnny commented.

"That's a compliment," Lulu assured him, patting the spot next to her on the bed. "I mean, being a hard ass, serious mob boss might be good for business, but it sucks as far as everything else. And to be honest, your sister seems a little more suited for it."

"I can't believe you aren't scared of me all of the sudden," Johnny admitted, sitting down next to her.

"I don't have a reason to be," Lulu shrugged. "I'm not trying to steal your territory and somehow I think if I was, I could probably get you to just give it to me anyway."

"Oh, so you think I'm soft?" Johnny questioned.

"No," Lulu giggled. "Just easy."

Johnny laughed and tucked a strand of her wet curls behind her ear. He leaned in to kiss her gently, holding her chin in his hand as their lips brushed slowly. He broke the kiss, but barely moved away.

"I've never met anyone like you," Johnny whispered, still only centimeters from her lips. "You're beautiful, and not just to look at. You have this spirit that is unmatched and you're relentless about not settling. You know what you want and you go for it."

"How can you say all that stuff?" Lulu asked, pulling away to look at him. "We've only known each other for 48 hours."

"I've seen it, Lulu," Johnny smiled. "I've seen who you are, which is the most amazing woman on the planet."

"Mob bosses don't talk like that," Lulu chided, earning a laugh from Johnny.

"Why can't you take a compliment?" Johnny wondered.

"I can take one compliment, but you're throwing like four or five at me," Lulu replied.

"Okay, let me narrow it down," Johnny said softly. "I want to be what you want more than anything in the world."

Lulu felt her heart stop as Johnny spoke. No one had ever said anything like that to her and the best part was, Johnny was what she wanted.

"You are," Lulu whispered. "I don't have any questions where you're concerned and when I do, you answer them."

"So," Johnny sighed, reaching out to stroke her face. "What does that mean?"

"It means I want you," Lulu answered, sitting up on her knees. "Right now."

Johnny ran his thumb over her bottom lip and she kissed at it before turning her head to kiss the inside of his palm. Johnny adjusted himself so he was on his knees on the bed as well. His arms wrapped around Lulu and she connected their lips in a passionate kiss. She deftly undid the buttons of his shirt, desperate to expose his chest to her again. He pushed her to lay back on the bed and she followed his suggestion as he tugged his shirt off and discarded it on the floor. Lulu tried to urge him back down for a kiss, but he had other plans.

Johnny inched up the hem of her sweatshirt so he could once again get a view of her flat stomach. He bent over to kiss the newly exposed area, lingering as he heard Lulu's breath catch. He revealed more skin to himself and laid another kiss just above her belly button. He looked to Lulu and saw her eyes closed as she arched her back to encourage him to continue his path. Johnny did as her body requested and pushed her sweatshirt up far enough that he could see the lacy bra she had on underneath. Once his eyes saw the lace material, he completely abandoned his slow ministrations and practically tore the sweatshirt from her body so he could take her in fully with his eyes.

Lulu smiled up at him as her sweatshirt came off and he kissed her softly, running his hands down her sides to hold her waist. She let her fingers run through his hair as he moved to her neck to taste the flesh there, surprising her by biting her gently. He skillfully soothed the sting with his mouth, but Lulu already felt like she was going to lose it. Between the things his lips were doing to her neck and the use of his hands on her legs, which was bordering on illegal, she was about to come undone and they were still mostly clothed.

"Johnny," Lulu breathed in a pleading whisper.

"Do you want me to stop?" Johnny asked, freezing in place.

"No, I want you to go faster," Lulu replied.

Johnny smirked at her and dipped his head down to kiss her again, tugging on her shorts with his hands and easily slipping them down her legs far enough for her to kick them off. He broke the kiss and sat up to undo the button of his jeans. Lulu pushed herself to sit up as well and placed her hands over his, stilling them as she pressed her lips to his again. She took over in the effort to remove his jeans and he easily slid his hands around her back to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and doing his best to remove the offending material.

Their heated kiss had ignited a frenzy of passion and what had been slow and drawn out just minutes earlier was now a desperate display of pure desire. All of their clothes landed in a pile on the floor as Johnny laid Lulu back on her bed one more time. His hands surveyed her once more as he slowed things down again. Her breathing was labored and she steadied it as her hands came to rest on his shoulders. Johnny pressed himself into her and they both shuddered slightly at the wave of emotion that washed over them as they became one for the first time.

They made love slowly, taking everything they could get from each other which was everything they both could give. Lulu could feel herself nearing the edge and she dug her nails into Johnny's back, trying to wait for him so they could reach euphoria together. After a few more pushes from Johnny, Lulu was seeing stars as he collapsed against her. She clung to him tightly as Johnny buried his face in her neck, kissing her softly.

"Johnny," Lulu said quietly.

"What?" Johnny asked, continuing to kiss along the column of her throat.

"You're amazing," Lulu whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"I think you've got me confused with you," Johnny chuckled, leaning up to look in her eyes.

"I'm serious," Lulu said, stroking his face with her fingertips. "Meeting you is the best thing that has happened to me in a really long time."

"The feeling's mutual," Johnny smiled, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

After kissing for a few minutes, Johnny rolled over to the side of Lulu's bed. It was only a full size, so there was little room, but neither cared because they were both happy to snuggle close to each other. As they finally got comfortable, Lulu was turned on her side and tucked into Johnny with one of her legs tossed over his and blankets covering them.

"What are you thinking about?" Lulu wondered, after they had been surrounded by silence for a few minutes.

"What you said earlier, about me being a bad mob boss," Johnny answered, stroking his hand lazily over her arm.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Lulu said, looking up at him.

"You didn't," Johnny assured her. "But you were right. Claudia has always been more suited for it than I am. Maybe the business would be better off if I handed things over to her."

"Yeah, but do you want to do that?" Lulu asked.

"I want to be with you," Johnny answered. "I don't even know where you live, but I doubt it's close enough to me that I can do both."

"And you would just choose me?" Lulu questioned.

"Yeah," Johnny said, kissing the top of her head. "If you'd have me."

"I don't know that I want to be the person responsible for pissing off your sister like that," Lulu muttered.

"What do you mean?" Johnny wondered.

"She would hate me if you just abandoned her for me," Lulu explained.

"If you don't want me-" Johnny started.

"That's not what I'm saying," Lulu said, cutting him off. "I just don't think you've thought this through."

"What's to think about?" Johnny asked. "I want to be with you, Lulu. Claudia may fight it, but she's going to want me to be happy and you make me happy."

"So, you're going to follow me home after this cruise?" Lulu questioned, smiling widely.

"Think of me as a souvenir," Johnny joked.

"Well, I should warn you about my home town, in that case," Lulu said seriously. "If you thought Maxie was crazy-"

"Oh, no," Johnny sighed.

"Still want to go with me?" Lulu asked, propping herself up so she was at eye level with him.

"I'd go anywhere with you," Johnny promised.

Lulu smiled and leaned over to kiss him again, starting another session of love making, one of many that night.

"Make it stop," Lulu groaned, elbowing Johnny gently.

The knocking at her door continued as Johnny slept on soundly, his arm holding Lulu tightly, keeping her back pressed against his chest.

"Johnny, answer the door," Lulu demanded, rolling over into him.

"It's your room," Johnny said, still half asleep.

"Visitor answers the door," Lulu declared. "Spencer rule."

"You're making that up," Johnny accused, pressing a kiss to her forehead which made her smile, though he didn't see it.

"Lulu!" Maxie finally called through the door. "Open the damn door! We're going to be late!"

"Oh, the wedding," Lulu muttered, burying her head in Johnny's chest.

"You better get up," Johnny encouraged, rubbing her back slightly.

"You, too," Lulu replied. "Unless you're backing out."

"I'm coming, but you have to leave first," Johnny said, finally opening his eyes. "Unless you want Maxie to know we spent the night together."

"Crap," Lulu groaned.

"You still haven't gotten Lulu out of her room, yet?" Maya asked, her voice carrying through the door.

"No, I'm starting to think she's not even in there," Maxie replied.

"Where else would she be?" Maya wondered.

"Do we know where Johnny's room is?" Maxie countered.

"You think?" Maya questioned.

"Makes sense," Maxie answered.

"Oh, great," Lulu sighed, sitting up.

"Come back," Johnny said, pulling her back into his arms.

"I have to get ready," Lulu argued, even though she easily fell back into his embrace.

"Good morning kiss," Johnny requested, tucking her mussed hair behind her ears.

Lulu smiled and pressed her lips to his. The kiss became passionate quickly and Johnny pulled her tighter to him.

"Good morning sex," Johnny pleaded, kissing her neck.

"I'm late," Lulu reminded him.

"They'll wait for you," Johnny offered.

"You're so tempting," Lulu breathed, bringing his lips back to hers briefly. "But I have to get ready and you have to go back to your room to get ready, too."

"Fine, but you owe me," Johnny replied.

"No doubt," Lulu giggled.

When Lulu left the room, Johnny followed after her and made a beeline back to his room. He was fairly sure Claudia caught on to the fact that he hadn't come back last night, but just in case he wanted to get back as soon as possible. When he opened the door and found Claudia lounging on the couch, he sighed in defeat.

"Enjoy yourself last night?" Claudia asked, smirking.

"Yes, I did," Johnny answered, heading for his room.

"I'm surprised you're not still with Miss Lulu this morning," Claudia teased.

"I had to come back here to get ready for the wedding," Johnny replied, closing the door behind him.

"Wedding?" Claudia yelled through the door. "What wedding? You can't get married, you don't even know that girl! John! Answer me!"

"Would you be quiet?" Johnny requested, swinging the door open. "Not my wedding. Lulu's dad's wedding. She invited me to go and I need to be there in twenty minutes, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Not to put a damper on your little romance, but you do realize the boat docks tonight and you two will have to go your separate ways?" Claudia wondered.

"Claudia, I don't want to get into it right now, but trust me when I say, Lulu and I are not parting ways," Johnny answered, trying to close the door.

"She's willing to just drop everything and move to be with you?" Claudia questioned, stopping the door from closing in her face.

"She's not moving," Johnny said, shaking his head. "I am."

"But the business, you can't run a business from a different town!" Claudia cried.

"I won't be," Johnny sighed.

"You're selling our family empire?" Claudia asked.

"No, I'm giving it away," Johnny explained. "To you."

"What?" Claudia questioned in shock.

"Look, we can discuss this all later," Johnny suggested. "I'm gonna be late if I don't get going."

"What about me, John?" Claudia wondered. "You're not just moving away from the business, but from me."

"Well, I figure I can still have access to the jet whenever I want and visit," Johnny smiled. "Trust me, you're not getting rid of me completely."

"You're really happy, aren't you?" Claudia asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am," Johnny nodded.

"Well, you better hurry," Claudia said, wiping at her eyes. "They won't hold the wedding for you."

Johnny smiled and pulled Claudia into a quick hug before going off to get ready.

"There you are!" Maxie exclaimed, seeing Lulu standing with Lucky and the minister. "Where have you been?"

"Just getting things all arranged for my dad's big day," Lulu shrugged.

"I was at your room, you weren't there," Maxie said, narrowing her eyes. "Do you mean to tell me you were already out and about?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lulu nodded, keeping her poker face.

"Ugh, of course," Maxie sighed. "Why I ever thought you might have been holed up somewhere doing the naked mambo with Mr. Johnny Gorgeous, I'll never kn-"

"Maxie!" Lulu cried out in embarrassment, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"If you lovely ladies will excuse me," the minister muttered, looking as white as a ghost.

"Babe, you remember how we talked about being not so outspoken around strangers?" Lucky smiled, moving over to wrap his arm around Maxie.

"Would have been a good time to use that logic, huh?" Maxie countered, her cheeks slightly red.

"Probably," Lucky agreed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Let's go check on my dad, huh?"

Maxie nodded and the two walked away. Lulu watched them go, standing in awe at the ease in which Lucky handled Maxie. Maybe they really were perfect for each other.

"Oh, good, Lulu, there you are," Maya said, slightly out of breath.

"I already heard it from Maxie, so you don't have to tell me, too," Lulu laughed.

"No, this is different," Maya replied. "I can't find Tracy."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"She was in her room getting ready one minute and then I stepped out to get her some water and when I got back, she was gone!" Maya explained.

"Okay, calm down, we expected this," Lulu said, taking a deep breath. "She can't escape completely because we're on a ship in the middle of the ocean."

"But where could she have gone?" Maya wondered.

"Trust me, wife," Ethan said, walking over with a pained expression that was matched by Lucky and Maxie who were following behind him. "You don't want to know."

"I thought you were with Luke," Maya noted.

"He was," Lucky confirmed. "So was Tracy."

"But when he says Tracy was with Luke, he means they were-" Maxie continued.

"We got it," Lulu interjected, clamping her hand over Maxie's mouth again.

"So where are they now?" Maya questioned.

"Composing themselves and on their way," Ethan answered.

Lulu nodded to herself and then raised an eyebrow at the expression on Maxie's face. Maxie was smiling and looking back and forth between Lulu and someone behind her. Lulu turned and saw Johnny standing there uncomfortably, probably unsure of what to do. She walked over to him and embraced him warmly, smiling when she felt him relax.

"Is everything okay?" Johnny asked. "Everyone seemed to be in a little bit of a panic."

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Lulu giggled. "We're waiting on the bride and groom and then we're going to get started."

"You look really beautiful," Johnny complimented.

"You told me that earlier when I left the room," Lulu reminded him.

"I'm known for repeating truths," Johnny smirked.

"Come on," Lulu said, shaking her head. "Time to meet the others."

Lulu took Johnny's hand and led him over to the group she had just left. Everyone was anxiously awaiting his arrival and their chance to interrogate him. Especially Lulu's brothers.

"Lucky Spencer," he said, extending his hand before Lulu could even introduce him to everyone. "I'm Lulu's oldest brother. And a cop. I can have you arrested for anything I see fit if you hurt her."

Johnny looked to Lulu and she just offered an apologetic smile. He laughed and shook Lucky's hand, noting how serious the cop was, but also knowing he had nothing to worry about. Johnny would never hurt Lulu.

"Johnny Zacchara," he replied. "I won't hurt your sister, I promise."

"This is Ethan," Lulu offered, pointing to her other brother. "He won't arrest you, but he will try to steal your money. Regardless of how you treat me."

"It's not stealing, sis," Ethan argued. "I just happen to be better at playing cards than anyone else in the world."

"Right," Maya snorted, rolling her eyes. "Pay no mind to my husband, he's got the world's biggest ego."

"It wouldn't kill you to show me some support, honey," Ethan muttered.

"It might. And you're not worth the risk," Maya quipped, making everyone laugh.

"That's Maya," Lulu whispered in Johnny's ear. "She's perfect for taking him down a notch."

"Well, Johnny, looks like you owe me some gratitude," Maxie finally said, after holding her peace as long as possible.

"For what, exactly?" Johnny wondered.

"I made you walk Lulu home that first night," Maxie pointed out. "If it wasn't for me, you might not be here with her right now."

"Just ignore her, we all do," Lulu sighed.

"No, she's right," Johnny admitted. "Thank you, Maxie. Your loud and demanding nature gave me the shove I needed to get up the courage with Lulu."

"Loud and demanding?" Maxie huffed.

"Down, killer," Lucky said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Maxie questioned.

"Hey, if he's got the guts to piss you off, the more power to him," Lucky laughed and Maxie cracked a smile as well.

"What's going on, children of mine?" Luke asked, joining the group with Tracy by his side.

"Who are you?" Tracy inquired, staring at Johnny.

"Dad, Tracy, this is Johnny," Lulu said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I invited him to the wedding."

"Oh," Tracy said simply. "Well, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Johnny said, smiling at her.

"Hurt Lulu and I'll poison you," Tracy said, keeping a straight face.

"Fair enough," Johnny replied.

"As long as we agree," Tracy nodded, turning to Luke. "Welcome Johnny, would you? The sooner you do, the sooner we get married."

"Right, Spanky," Luke affirmed. "Junior, welcome to the wedding and the family."

"Dad," Lulu muttered.

"He fits in, Cupcake, I saw it straight away," Luke explained. "You finally got yourself a good one, don't screw it up."

"With all due respect, I don't think Lulu's capable of screwing up anything," Johnny cut in. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spencer."

"See what I mean?" Luke smirked, looking at Lulu.

"Yeah, I do," Lulu admitted, glancing at Johnny.

"Well, Johnny, I'd like to take the time to get to know you better, but as of right now, I'm getting married," Luke continued. "Will you be sticking around my daughter's life once we step foot on solid ground again?"

"Yes, sir," Johnny answered.

"Good, we'll talk business then," Luke smiled.

"Business?" Johnny wondered.

"In due time, Junior," Luke laughed. "All you need to know for now is that partners speak on a first name basis. Which means you should call me Luke."

"Okay," Johnny mumbled.

"He likes you," Lulu said happily as Luke turned and walked away.

"But why?" Johnny asked.

"Probably for the same reason I do," Lulu shrugged.

"I don't think your dad fell for my devastatingly good looks," Johnny joked.

"No, it was probably for your modesty," Lulu quipped.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Maxie called, pulling them out of their own world. "We're starting!"

"After you," Johnny said, as Lulu led them to join the wedding party.

The wedding went off without any problems, surprisingly enough. A small band had gathered out of nowhere, probably at Ethan's doing and was playing music that three of the four couples were dancing to. Johnny and Lulu were standing by the railing nearby just talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So Claudia is okay with everything?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, she understands I'm crazy about you," Johnny smiled.

"We can visit her all the time," Lulu offered. "I don't want the two of you to lose your bond because of me."

"You want to visit her, too?" Johnny questioned in shock.

"We need to learn to get along," Lulu shrugged. "Plus, that first meeting was a strange situation."

"You're amazing," Johnny whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"That's the first time you've kissed me in any way in front of my family," Lulu noted.

"I'm trying to control myself," Johnny replied, gripping her hips.

"Well, don't," Lulu giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Johnny bent his head to kiss her, but before their lips touched, he heard a new song start. He pulled away and laughed as the beginning of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" began to play.

"They're playing our song," Johnny noted, smirking at her. "We should dance."

"We're bad dancers," Lulu reminded him.

"We were bad singers, too," Johnny laughed. "That's not really the point."

"Fine," Lulu sighed. "But I still want my kiss."

Johnny laughed and twirled her in front of them as they went to join the others where they were dancing. They started dancing to the music and didn't even realize how closely her family was watching them.

"Sing to me," Lulu demanded, clutching him tightly as they danced.

"Only if you sing, too," Johnny countered.

"Let's just dance," Lulu said, forgetting the idea.

"That's probably best for everyone," Johnny agreed.

They continued dancing and laughing, but as the song started to come to an end, Johnny stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Lulu wondered.

"Nothing," Johnny whispered, placing his hands on either side of her face. "I just wanted to promise you right now that I'll never break your heart."

"I won't break yours either," Lulu guaranteed.

"Good," Johnny smiled, leaning closer to her

"Am I about to get my kiss?" Lulu asked.

"Oh yeah," Johnny nodded, pressing his lips to hers.

One year later, the Spencer and Zacchara clan returned to the cruise line for another wedding. This time, it was one that would unite the families forever. And on that day, much like one year prior, Johnny and Lulu stepped onto the dance floor to the tune of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" and shared their first dance as husband and wife, which also ended in a loving kiss.


End file.
